1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally resides in the field of domestic pet teething toys and more particularly, designed especially for cats which functions as a natural complete dental care device in the same manner as a toothbrush and dental floss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the process of the domestication of cats as household pets, most to all of the cats resources for natural teeth cleaning have been eliminated or removed. Cats raised in years past on large farmlands, which are rapidly diminishing, had access to instinctive natural means of cleaning their teeth. Such resources included bones and feathers of their prey, since by instinct cats are hunters, and natural wild plants or herbs, such as catnip which also aids in the cats digestive process. These natural means of cleaning their teeth have been replaced with artificial attempts at dental care.
Dental disease is, unfortunately, one of the most common conditions seen in cats. Much of a cats overall health is dependent upon their oral health condition. Generally a cat with a healthy mouth is a healthy cat. One of the current suggested means of keeping cats teeth clean is to brush them with special toothpaste and a toothbrush. This is generally disliked by all cats and requires the service of their human counterparts. It is also, basically an impossible task to perform with a cat that has been seriously abused, neglected or abandoned by their previous human counterparts and currently resides in a protective animal shelter.
Other alternative devices that are available for cat dental care are dental care treats with artificial ingredients which cats generally do not chew long enough to provide enough cleaning benefit, chew toys such as rawhide which generally do not appeal to cats and varied other devices that provide limited to no dental cleaning benefit. Therefore, there exists an essential need for a toy that is specifically designed to provide cats with a natural and desirable device capable of complete dental care while they enjoy playing with it.
The main objective of this invention is the development of a complete dental care apparatus or toy for cats that is naturally desirable to the animal and provides an effective and stress-free process of promoting complete dental health and assists the natural digestive process of cats. This objective is obtained through the combination of the elements of the apparatus.
The particular apparatus may be described as a bone ring of fixed diameter wound with natural hemp cord incorporating (by binding to the ring with the hemp) one or more natural feather types, which feather(s) extend outward from the ring and hemp, the two ends of the hemp are knotted and extend outward from the ring as the feather(s), all of which is impregnated with natural dried catnip leaves.
The bone ring wound with hemp provides a gentle abrasive brushing and scraping action when chewed by the cat similar to that of a human toothbrush. The shape, size, flexibility and durability of the ring allows for complete teeth cleaning even to the back teeth where tarter and plaque can build up without any fear or danger of it being swallowed in whole or part. It also provides for the stimulation of the gums, which is important to a cat""s dental health. The extension of the hemp and feathers acts as a natural dental floss as it is pulled through their teeth as they play and gnaw. The natural dried catnip leaves are irresistible to almost any cat making the apparatus extremely desirable and entices the cat into a playful frenzy. The natural dried catnip leaves when pulled from the apparatus and eaten by the cat provide assistance to the digestive process of the cat. Therefore, providing a complete dental care apparatus utilizing a cat""s instinctive natural desires to promote its overall effectiveness.